Revenge
by Jedifangirl98
Summary: An Alternate ending to the Star Wars: The Clone War's Episode Revenge. Asaaj Ventress escapes after the fight with Maul and Savage Opress, but she leaves Obi-Wan to suffer the wrath of Darth Maul. Rated Safe for Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**An alternate ending to the Star Wars: The Clone War's episode **_**Revenge**_**. Enjoy! Oh, and please Read & Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it. Ask George Lucus! ;)**

Obi-Wan felt a sickening crunch as Maul's fist made contact with his chin. He flew across the room into a pile of cargo bins. But before he could let out a groan, Maul was next to him again. This time the former Sith apprentice punched Obi-Wan in the stomach before picking him up and using the force to fling him unmercifully against the wall on the other side of the cargo hold.

"How does it feel, Kenobi?" He snarled. "Do you enjoy being helpless and in pain?"

Obi-Wan moaned and struggled to rise. "I really do regret not slicing you through the neck. It would have saved me so much trouble."

Darth Maul's eyes burned fire as he picked Obi-Wan up by the neck. "I wish I had made your master's death long and slow, knowing that you were watching helpless." He smiled evilly. He could feel Obi-Wan's anger rising. "But he is dead, and you also will soon be dead." Obi-Wan had just enough time mutter, "not again!" before being flung to the floor with a revolting crack. He was vaguely aware of the Ventress, struggling with Savage Opress, but most of his attention was directed towards Darth Maul, who was standing over him. Obi-Wan looked into his enemy's eyes, and he shuddered. They were filled with so much hatred and a longing for revenge.

He struggled to speak. "You know you will never win, Maul. The only thing you will gain by killing me is your own death."

Maul looked down at him, not at all taken aback by what the Jedi has just said. "But you will be dead, Kenobi, and that is worth dying for." He chuckled. "Revenge. That is all I want."

Without warning, he struck a heavy blow to Obi-Wan's head, and Obi-Wan lapsed out of consciousness for the second time.

The Ventress saw him fall unconscious and realized that it was over. Either she ran, or she died along with Kenobi. "Better him than me." She thought and sprang nimbly to the nearest exit. She paused long enough to quickly say, "Nice talking with you boys!" before running down the corridor to the nearest escape pod. She briefly considered running back for Kenobi, but quickly dismissed that from her mind. With a few swipes at the control pad, she was flying away, safe for the moment. She sighed and sank down into the pilot chair, wondering, "What now?"

-STARWARS-

Obi-Wan groaned and attempted to open his eyes. Everything was swirling around dizzily. He tried to stretch his cramped and sore limbs, but something was restraining him from moving. "Oh no, this is not good" he muttered. He closed his eyes again and waited till his head cleared. Then he opened his eyes and looking around him, instantly remembering where he was and why he was there. He was still in the cargo hold, leaning on a cargo bin in a sitting position with his hands and legs tied with coils of thin metal. There was blood and dirt on almost every part of his body. "This is definitely not good." He thought. Suddenly, pain ripped through his body, and he once again fell into darkness, staring into the evil eyes of his oppressor.

Maul looked at his victim silently. He couldn't wait to start torturing Kenobi seriously. He closed his eyes, imagining the things he would do to him one they reached their destination in Rattatak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please give feedback! Do you like the idea or not? R&R! **

Maul watched as they landed on the dry, rocky ground of Rattatak. The desert the two brothers had chosen was isolated with a large abandoned factory right on the edge. As far as he knew, there was not a town or village for miles in each direction.

The ramp lowered quickly, and Maul strode down, enjoying the feel of his knew legs on the rough sand. Behind him, Savage Opress dragged the still unconscious Obi-Wan by his arm. The last couple days had been a nightmare for Obi-Wan. Once, when he had been feeling considerably stronger, he used the Force to release his bonds and dash towards the escape pods. Unfortunately, Darth Maul had seen his attempt to escape, and had quickly punched Obi-Wan several times in the face before tying him up again. But instead of keeping him in the cargo hold, Maul had brought him into the cockpit where he couldn't escape. Throughout the rest of the flight, Obi-Wan had been punched and kicked so many times that he only remained conscious for about five hours out of all three days. He definitely was not a wonderful sight to look at. His face was a mass of cuts, bruises, blood, and dirt; his left arm was hanging at an odd angle that could only mean it was broken. His tunic was stained with blood and dirt, and a bone was jutting out of one of his legs. On the other leg was a deep gash, where Maul had cut him with his lightsaber. Even though it wasn't bleeding, the skin around the cut was pink and puss oozed out. When Savage Opress dragged him down the ramp, his wounds opened once again, and Obi-Wan's broken body was soon covered in even more blood and dirt. But Obi-Wan remained lifeless to the events occurring around him.

-STARWARS-

Obi-Wan groaned, slowly regaining conscious. He felt a dull throbbing in his head, and his arms and legs were unbearably sore. He tried to sit up, but collapsed heavily on his back. A spasm of pain burst out where he had made contact with the floor, and he arched his back in agony. Giving up, Obi-Wan turned his head to figure out where he was. It took him awhile to focus, but he soon saw he was in a large, rundown room with pieces of broken machinery scattered all over the floor. The heat was intense, and sand blew in through the many cracks in the ceiling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he muttered quietly. He heard a chuckle behind him, and he slowly turned his head to see Maul looming above him.

"You are right to have a bad feeling about this, _Kenobi_." Maul ignited his lightsaber and lightly touched the back of his neck. Obi-Wan winced but did not say anything. Maul dug it in a little deeper. Obi-Wan sucked in his breath and clamped his mouth shut. At any other time, it wouldn't have hurt so badly, but right now, he was so weak and sensitive that it was excruciating pain.

Suddenly, Maul's lightsaber was on his back slowly tracing a pattern down his back. Obi-Wan screamed in agony as Maul plunged his lightsaber in. His back burned angrily. Maul grinned evilly, and his eyes burned even brighter. "Revenge, _Kenobi_, Revenge." His lightsaber crept down to Obi-Wan's infected leg. He pushed in his lightsaber, right on top of the angry gash. Obi-Wan screamed again, and then continued to moan softly.

The red blade disappeared, and Maul bent down close to Obi-Wan's head, "Don't worry, Kenobi. We've only begun." Obi-Wan kept his eyes shut but groaned quietly.

Maul stood for a while, watching Obi-Wan. Every single wound he inflicted on the Jedi Master made him feel even more desperate for revenge. He finally left the room, leaving Obi-Wan to dream up the next round of torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan heard the clanking of metal on the hard concrete floor, quickly closed his eyes, and groaned inwardly. He soon felt a hot breath against his cheek, and then a strong grip on his broken arm. It was all he could do not to shout out in pain when he was pulled across the floor by his arm. A few moments later, he heard a metallic click around his wrists. When he finally opened his eyes, he immediately groaned at the sight before him. He was in a small, dark room with only a small dirty window as a light source. He looked down at his wrists. Metal chains extending from his hands to the wall behind him. And in front of him, Darth Maul was standing, grinning. A wave of nausea swept over him as he realized what was happening.

"Yes, Kenobi, it is time for revenge." Maul whispered. His eyes shone brightly in the dark room.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. He did not want to know what was coming next. His bloody tunic was suddenly torn away from his battered body, and he gasped in pain. The air felt good on his feverish skin, but that was the least thing on his mind. His boots were yanked from his feet, and he choked at the sudden spasm of pain in one of his leg.

"Now, we are ready to begin."

-STARWARS-

Ashoka was in lightsaber practice with Anakin. They had been at it for a while now, and Ashoka was hot and sweaty. She had tried every tactic on her Master, but he absently blocked her attacks easily. She could tell his mind wasn't on their dual, and it annoyed her that she couldn't strike a blow on Anakin when he wasn't even into it. She was so concentrated on Anakin's next move, that she completely missed the surge in the force around Anakin. She was just about to leap over Anakin and 'stab' him from behind, but before she knew it, he was slumped on the ground with his head on his hands.

"Master!" Ashoka quickly ran next to him and knelt down. "Master! What's wrong?"

Anakin stood up shakily. "It's Obi-Wan. Something has happened, but I don't know what. He's in danger."

Ashoka frowned. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to talk with the Jedi Council. You stay here and continue to practice." Ashoka shrugged and watched him leave the training room.

-STARWARS-

Obi-Wan's body arched for the twelfth time as the shock droid once again poked him in the neck. He felt as if he was forever burning up, and there was no way to stop it. It would go on forever and ever...ever...ever He screamed as the droid electrocuted him once again, but then Maul signaled for it to stop. Relief swept over him as the pain slowly began to subside, only to be replaced by fear as he saw Maul ignite his lightsaber.

He stiffened as he felt the red blade press against his back. And then the lightsaber lightly sliced his back. And then again. And again. He could feel his back sting angrily. Suddenly, he was burning all over, especially in the middle of his back. He moaned and closed his eyes tightly. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Maul swung his lightsaber around and plunged it into Obi-Wan's back again, being careful not to go so deep that it would be fatal. He needed his victim to last much longer.

Obi-Wan screamed in agony again and again. The pain was beyond unbearable.

Maul paused and looked at his victim thoughtfully. Obi-Wan was curled up on the table moaning and shivering. His skin was covered in sweat and blood. Maul silently deactivated his lightsaber and strode out the room. His eyes burned brightly, as he thought about Obi-Wan lying on the floor, in horrible pain. Little did Obi-Wan know that Maul's thirst for revenge was far from being quenched.

**Sorry, this wasn't my best chapter, but I had finals this week...Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them. Keep them coming!**

Anakin waited impatiently for the doors of the Council Chamber to open. Why was it taken them twenty minutes to let him in?

As if to answer his thoughts, the doors swung open, and Anakin quickly strode into the room. He was going to make this as fast as possible. There was something about the Council that always made him uncomfortable.

Mace Windu nodded his head in acknowledgment and said abruptly, "You wished to tell us something?"

Anakin bowed gracefully. "Yes, Master." Yoda tilted his head and pointed his cane at Anakin.

"About Obi-Wan you wanted to speak. Eh?"

"Yes." The little green Jedi nodded his head thoughtfully.

"In danger, Kenobi is."

Anakin slowly nodded and replied quietly. "I see him in my dreams...with Darth Maul. He's dying." Mace Windu stared hard at him.

"We do not sense this." He finally said. "You say he is dying?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do something you must not. Consider this, the Council must. You may go."

Anakin bowed abruptly and strode out of the room angrily. How could they talk of Obi-Wan's death so casually? Why wouldn't they do anything now? He might be dead by the time they found him!

He made his way back to the training room, sensing Ashoka's growing impatience.

Ashoka looked up at him impatiently from the bench at the side of the room, where she had been sitting for the past hour.

"What took you so long?" Anakin ignored her question and beckoned her to follow.

"Come on, snips." Ashoka sprang up and trotted along, trying to keep up with her master's angry stride. "

Where are we going?"

"To find Obi-Wan."

"What did the Council say?"

"That's none of your business." Ashoka shrugged and followed him to the their personal ship, the Twilight.

Wait, Master? Why are we going on the Twilight?"

"You need to stop asking questions." She rolled her eyes and followed her master into the old spice freighter that Anakin had salvaged.

-STARWARS-

Obi-Wan strained his eyes in the dark room, trying to find a possible way to escape. It was difficult to see clearly, but he was positive that there were none, not like it would help any. He couldn't even escape since he was chained to a wall and too weak to use the force to open the bonds. He sighed and sank back painfully against the cold stone wall. Of all possible ways to die, this was the worst. He had always imagined himself dying in battle, saving a city or even a planet. It never occurred to him that he might die alone...slowly...painfully. A small tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh, _poor_ Kenobi. All alone. In pain." The taunting voice made Obi-Wan jerk his head up painfully. Maul grinned at him evilly. "I didn't know that Jedi could cry." Obi-Wan scowled at him, but even that hurt too much, so he stopped.

"Don't worry Maul." Obi-Wan winced at the sound of his hoarse voice. "I was just tearing up at the thought that someday, you will be dead. It's such a pity." Maul softly chuckled. "Well, Kenobi. Shall we begin our little routine?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He felt a needle poke into his neck, injecting a drug that would keep him conscious. Then a warm breath tickling his ear. "_Now, we will begin."_


	5. Chapter 5

Ashoka swung around in the co-pilot seat and looked at her master curiously. "So where are we going?"

Anakin frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "For some reason, I have this feeling Obi-Wan is in the farthest regions of the Outer Region."

"So?' Ashoka prompted impatiently.

"I think we will start in Tatooine. I sense that there is something we will find there that will lead us to Obi-Wan."

"Right. Let's go."

-STARWARS-

Maul paced restlessly muttering to himself quietly. Savage Opress stared at his brother with a frown on his face.

"What is it you sense, brother?"

Maul glanced at him quickly and then continued to pace. "There's someone after us." He ran a hand over his face. "Someone powerful."

"What do you plan to do, brother?"

"We must leave Rattatak. Get Kenobi."

Savage Opress disappeared out of the old room, his frown sinking deeper. He appeared later with Obi-Wan slung over one shoulder. "Where are you planning to go?"

"We will go to Corscurant. The Jedi will not expect us to be so close." Maul walked out of the old factory and paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It is coming closer." He muttered softly to himself. And then to Savage Opress, "Come. We must hurry."

The two brothers strode through the desert till they reached their ship. Savage Opress dumped Obi-Wan down roughly in the cargo hold and continued on to the cockpit. Maul paused long enough in the cargo hold to mutter quietly to the delirious Jedi, "Don't worry, Kenobi. They will not find you. You will die...along." He chuckled and followed his brother into the cockpit, his legs making a metal clank on the hard floor.

-STARWARS-

Ashoka shifted in her seat and looked out the window at Tatooine. "We should reach Mos Eisley in about half of an hour. Do you have any specific plans for when we get there?"

Anakin shook his head and swiped a hand across his face. "No, I don't. But we do need to hurry. I sense Obi-Wan is in even more danger." He closed his eyes and sank his head down on his hands.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Ashoka looked at him sadly.

"But what if it's too late!" Anakin yelled angrily and slammed his fist down. "Then what will we do? I already lost him once." He choked. "I can't lose him again."

Ashoka nodded solemnly. She knew that he was referring to the 'pretend' death of Obi-Wan, when Obi-Wan had disguised has the bounty hunter Rako Hardeen. Anakin had not known about the plot and had been so angry, bitter, and sorrowful about his friend's 'death,' that everyone had stayed clear of him including Ashoka. She sighed and hoped earnestly that they would reach Obi-Wan in time.

Twenty minutes later, they had landed on the dry, windy desert outside of Mos Eisley. Ashoka raised her eyebrows as the ship lurched to the side.

Anakin looked at her wearily. "Just a sandstorm. We will have to wait it out." He frowned angrily. "The problem is we don't have time to wait it out."

"Is there any way we could make our way through the sandstorm?"

Anakin looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe."

Ten minutes later, Anakin walked out into the sandstorm with a cloth sack covering his face to keep the sand out. Even so, little particles of sand managed to make its way through the cloth, causing Anakin to wince and blink his eyes rapidly. He could hardly see two paces in front of him. He turned back to where the Twilight was suppossed and yelled over the wind. "It should be alright. Just look down while you are walking."

"But I won't be able to see where I am going!" She shrieked into the rising, swirling cloud of dust.

"Hold my hand!"

Ashoka nodded and made her way down the landing platform. She winced as the wind struck her face. Anakin stumbled towards her and grabbed her hand. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She yelled.

"Come on!" Anakin pulled her hand roughly, making her stumble. They started out on the long trek to Mos Eisley. The sandstorm threatened to grow steadily worse, but Anakin refused to give up the idea. Ashoka could feel tears streaming down her face from sand and dust that scratched her eyes. Her mouth tasted dry and gritty, and she was sure that by the time they reached their destination, she would be eating, drinking, and breathing sand.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind knocked Ashoka over, causing her to lose her grip on Anakin's hand. She shrieked and instantly regretted it when she felt sand and dust fill her mouth. Anakin was nowhere in sight. Swallowing painfully she yelled again, but this time with a hand over her mouth. Panic began to set in when she received no answer. "ANAKIN!" She yelled, not caring about the sand and dust anymore. "Anakin! Please! Where are you?"

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon though. It's a little rushed, so sorry about that! **

**Review please! I love reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I will post the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ashoka forced her rising panic down and stood up slowly. She knew that if she moved in any direction, she would immediately be lost and confused, so she stayed where she was, fighting to keep from falling over.

"Ashoka?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to make out any signs of Anakin. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her upper arm roughly, causing her to shriek in surprise and fall to the ground. Her foot hit something hard and jagged, and she clenched her teeth as she felt her foot burst into spasms of pain. "Anakin?" She yelled. "My foot!"

His grip on her hand tightened. "Ashoka!" He yelled. "We need to keep moving!"

She stood up painfully but immediately collapsed to the ground again holding her foot angrily. "I can't!"

He yelled in frustration and, grabbing her roughly around the waist, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ashoka. We need to find Obi-Wan!" He shouted and began to move forward in the direction he thought was Mos Eisley.

Twenty minutes later, the storm began to subside and Anakin stopped to rest quickly before continuing on. He slowly set Ashoka down and wiped a hand across his brow wearily.

Ashoka began to inspect her injured foot. She sighed in frustration as she tested it out. It was completely limp, swollen, and bluish purple around her ankle. Anakin bent over beside her to look at it. He frowned and glanced at her impatiently. "I don't know what we are going to do. We need to hurry." She shrugged and stood up putting all her weight on her other foot.

"Let's just keep going. We should be at Mos Eisley pretty soon." Anakin nodded and picked her up again. Ashoka winced as her ankle slammed against his belt.

"Let's go."

-STARWARS-

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and sat up quickly with a gasp, but immediately collapsed again as he felt his back shoot out stabs of pain. He slowly moved an arm to his burning forehead and groaned as he felt a warm, sticky liquid come off with his hand. He shivered and curled up stiffly in a tiny ball, trying to capture some warmth, but he soon lapsed out of consciousness and began to toss and turn restlessly. A lurch from the ship sent him crashing into a stack of cargo boxes, which in turn, fell on top of him. He groaned in his sleep and then lay completely still.

Savage Opress came into the dimly lit room at the sound of the boxes crashing to the floor. He hurried towards Obi-Wan and roughly dragged his limp body out from underneath the wreck of boxes. Several large slivers of wood had pierced his body and one had gotten caught in his eyelid so that a bloodshot eye seemed to stare at Savage Opress.

Maul appeared behind his brother. "Leave him."

Savage Opress turned towards Maul and frowned. "He will not make it Corscurant if you do not do something to help him."

"I said leave him." Maul turned and strode back to the cockpit. Savage Opress watched him leave and then quickly tore the sliver from Obi-Wan's eyelid before following his brother back to the cockpit.

Maul glared at him angrily. "I told you to leave him."

"He will not make it Corscurant."

Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He is stronger than you think."

-STARWARS-

Anakin pointed to the left of them. "Mos Eisley." He said abruptly.

Ashoka sighed. "Good. My ankle is so swollen I can't tell where my foot ends and where my leg begins."

"We should be there in about a quarter of an hour, and then I will find someone to take care of your foot."

Ashoka nodded and tried to focus on their mission instead of her injury.

Awhile later, they arrived at Mos Eisley. Anakin set Ashoka down and looked around them. People stared at the two Jedi curiously, and Ashoka was pretty sure she knew why as they were covered completely in sand.

"Let's start in the cantina." Anakin said and began to pick her up.

"Wait. Shouldn't we find a place where we can make ourselves less conspicuous first? The last thing we want right now is attention."

Anakin paused but then nodded. "You're right. I know a place we could go." He picked her up and continued on, ignoring the curious looks people gave him.

-STARWARS-

"We are approaching Corscurant." Savage Opress stared in front of him, ignoring the angry looks his brother was giving him.

"Good. You know where to go." Maul spat out and clanked out of the cockpit to the cargo hold. He smiled slightly at the limp figure of Obi-Wan.

"Stronger than you think." He whispered quietly. A sudden lurch indicated that they had landed in Corscurant. Maul walked out into the dimly-lit room they had landed in. He was wearing a black coat, so the only thing an observer could see was his burning eyes.

Back in the cargo hold, Savage Opress picked up Obi-Wan and followed Maul. "What now, brother?"

Darth Maul's eyes shone brightly. "We will wait for my old master."

**Read and Review! Reviews=New Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Mos Eisley was a rough part of Tatooine full of bounty hunters and smugglers. Anakin with Ashoka on his back, made his way through the busy crowds effortlessly, but Ashoka couldn't help but notice the frown forming on his face as he pushed through the crowd.

"Master?" She shut her eyes tightly as a stranger accidently jostled her ankle, causing a burst of pain to shoot from her ankle.

"Yes?" He grunted. A disheveled lady made a gesture with her hands, asking for money. Anakin ignored her and walked on quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"To an old friend."

Ashoka looked at him curiously. She could have almost sworn that he was tearing up, but he blinked hard and continued moving through the swarm of people. _"It probably was just dust." _She thought. But just then, Anakin turned into a small shop and stopped. He set her down gently and looked around expectantly.

"What is this place?" Ashoka asked abruptly.

He looked at her quickly but didn't have time to answer as a small blue figure flew in. Ashoka watched curiously as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Annie? Is that you?"

Anakin grinned. "Hello Watto."

The small Toydarian flung his short arms out dramatically. "Annie! It is you! What are you doing here?" Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Watto interrupted him. "No! It's not to see your mother again, eh?"

A flash of pain shot across Anakin's face, and he shook his head sadly. "No, not this time."

Watto punched him in the arm playfully. "Don't tell me you missed your old master, eh?" He chuckled loudly. Ashoka looked at her master in astonishment. She had known that Anakin was once a young slave on Tatooine, but she had had no idea it was this fat blue little Toydarian.

Anakin shook his head again. "It is good to see you, but no." He gestured at Ashoka. "My padawan has injured herself, and I was hoping you could give us a little shelter to make ourselves more presentable." He grinned as he realized what he said. Nobody looked presentable on Tatooine.

Watto noticed Ashoka for the first time. "Another Jedi, eh?" He grinned and waved his arms wildly. "Come in!"

Anakin smiled slightly and, picking up Ashoka, followed Watto into the back room of the small shop. Watto said something to Anakin in Huttese and then left. Anakin shook his head, amused, but his grin soon faded as he worked on Ashoka's foot, cleaning it and bandaging it up neatly.

Ashoka gave a small sigh as she felt the cold patch of bacta press against her foot. It hurt terribly, but at the same time, felt wonderful. When she opened her eyes, Anakin had finished bandaging up her foot and was shaking the sand and dust from his cloak.

Ashoka stood up wobbly and brushed herself off as much as possible. Anakin looked at her and nodded. "I think we are ready now."

-STARWARS-

A small, hooded figure made its way through a dark abandoned hallway. He chuckled to himself as he crept along, keeping in the shadows as much as possible. Then another hooded figure appeared out of the shadows and strode over to the figure, making a small clanking noise as he went. He bowed and took off his hood, revealing the evil face of Darth Maul.

"Master." He greeted. "Long have I awaited this day."

The hooded figure gestured. "Rise, my apprentice."

Darth Maul looked at him, not a single hint of emotion on his face. "But you did not find another apprentice to replace me, my master?" He murmured.

An evil chuckle vibrated throughout the dark passage. "Count Dooku has joined the dark side of the force. He is now part of my plan. Revenge will be ours at last." He slowly turned to Darth Maul. "And yet, I sense you have already sought out revenge on Jedi Kenobi."

"Yes, master." Maul's eyes gleamed brightly.

The hooded figure closed his eyes. "I sense great peril for the Jedi. Kenobi will die." He paused. "But you are not the one to kill him." He cackled loudly. "A young Jedi by the name of Skywalker; a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Darth Maul turned angrily. "Revenge will be mine, oh my master. I will kill Kenobi."

The hooded figure smiled, feeling Maul's rising anger and confusion. He turned and strode down the hallway, leaving Darth Maul to pace furiously.

-STARWARS-

Anakin offered to pick up Ashoka, but she refused. "I can manage now. Besides, we don't want any more attention than necessary." He shrugged and walked out of the shop. Ashoka struggled after him, trying to keep up.

Soon, Anakin was yards ahead of Ashoka. She frowned and hobbled faster than ever, ignoring the angry protests her foot gave every few seconds.

"Anakin! Slow down." She yelled exasperated. He obliged, and she soon caught up. Grabbing his shoulder to stop him from speeding up again, she continued to limp after him.

"Where are we going?"

"The Cantina."

Ashoka nodded.

Anakin glanced behind them quickly, and immediately shouted, "Ashoka! Get out of the way."

Suddenly, a three boys darted past, shoving her roughly to the side. She wobbled for a second and then crashed into the nearest stall, sending food flying in every direction. The crowd murmured and gathered around. Anakin helped Ashoka up from the wreckage, and yelled in Huttese at the owner.

The owner shook his fist furiously at Ashoka, and shouted angrily at Anakin. Ashoka watched in confusion as Anakin shook his head fiercely and pointed into the distance. The shop owner yelled back at him, making a cutting motion with his hand.

After five minutes of yelling back and forth, Anakin finally shrugged and, tossing a few coins in the direction of the owner, grabbed Ashoka's wrist, and pulled her through the crowd angrily.

When they made it to safety, Anakin stopped. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I don't know about the shop owner. We just ruined his whole living."

Anakin shrugged. "He wasn't worth it."

"Well, what was he saying?"

Anakin frowned. "I am not going to repeat what he said."

Just then, they found themselves at the entrance to the Mos Eisley Cantina. Anakin turned and pointed at Ashoka sternly. "This is no place for any decent woman." Ashoka raised her eyebrows. "Keep your hood up and ignore everyone. Don't talk to a anybody."

Ashoka laughed. "Are you joking? It's me! A Jedi!"

"With a broken foot."

Ashoka put up her hands exasperated. "Alright! I won't talk to anyone, and I'll try not to make a scene."

Anakin nodded and then gestured for her to follow him. Ashoka looked around curiously as the entered. Creatures she hadn't even heard of were gathered around the bar and in dark corners. Loud music blared out, but there was something uneasy about the place that made Ashoka automatically place a hand on one of her lightsabers.

Anakin looked at her and nodded. "Ventress." He muttered quietly.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean to you guys. I'll be nice next time.**

**Reviews=New Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! Sorry it's so short. I've been super busy with homework and various things. ;) Enjoy!**

**(Reviews=New Chapter)**

_Anakin looked at her and nodded. "Ventress." He muttered quietly._

Ashoka spun around, but Anakin quickly caught her by the shoulder. "Don't let her think we know she is here."

She nodded and quietly followed Anakin up to the bar, where he ordered a drink. While he argued with a small, rough looking bounty hunter, Ashoka looked around, trying to find the Ventress, but she was nowhere in sight.

Anakin waved an angry hand in the direction of the bounty hunter and slowly walked around to the other side of the cantina. Ashoka again, stayed directly behind him trying ignoring the curious looks some creatures made.

Suddenly, Anakin spun around, igniting his lightsaber. Ashoka jumped; her mind racing back to their situation. The music stopped abruptly, and she could hear murmurs and cries of surprise.

She jumped again when a small, thin voice whispered almost directly in her ear, "There is no need for that. Let's get out to a place where we are less inconspicuous."

Anakin slowly nodded and calmly followed the Ventress out. Ashoka quickly followed; her mind racing.

Once they had reached a fairly private area, Anakin ignited his lightsaber once again.

Ventress chuckled loudly and shook her head. "I'm not here to fight. If you want to fight, find someone else."

Anakin looked at her, shocked. Ashoka frowned and muttered to Anakin, "She's telling the truth, but I sense something odd." Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I do have some news for you though." She continued.

"What?" Anakin growled.

"If you are looking for Kenobi, I might have some information for you." She looked up at them, not a single trace of emotion on her face.

Anakin sprang at her and yelled angrily, "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

Ventress shielded his attacks while Ashoka yelled at the top of her lungs. "Anakin! Stop! She won't be any help to us if you kill her! ANAKIN!"

Anakin paused, puffing hard. Ashoka grabbed his upper arm to keep him from attacking again since he was obviously too angry to think clearly. She turned to the Ventress.

"What did you want to tell us?" She looked at her suspiciously. "It'd better be worthwhile."

Ventress leaned against a wall casually. "As I was saying," She glanced at Anakin, frowning. "I have an idea where Obi-Wan Kenobi is."

Anakin growled. "You already told us that!" Ashoka's grip on his arm tightened and he took a deep breath and nodded at the Ventress to continue.

She rolled her eyes exasperated and continued. "Rattatak. That's where they took him."

"Who is _they_?" Ashoka asked abruptly.

"Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress." Ashoka nodded thoughtfully, and Anakin's frown deepened.

"Obviously..." Anakin muttered under his breath.

"So they took him to Rattatak." Ashoka said.

"Yes, I'm not sure if they are still there, but if you are looking for Obi-Wan, that would be the place to start."

"How do you know about this?" Ashoka asked.

Ventress chuckled. "I was there."

Anakin took a deep breath. "What were you doing?" His voice was slightly strained as if he was trying not to yell.

"A bounty. For Savage Opress." She stood up suddenly and brushed herself off calmly. "As much as I enjoyed talking to you two, I am rather busy, so I will leave you to find Kenobi." She walked away abruptly, leaving Anakin and Ashoka in a confused daze.

Ashoka snapped to reality soon after. She looked at Anakin. "Well, now we know where Obi-Wan is, so let's go." Anakin nodded.

"Come on, Snips." He disappeared into the crowd of shoppers, slaves, gamblers, and who knows what else. Ashoka quickly hobbled after him.

They soon reached the edge of Mos Eisley and began the long trek back to the _Twilight_. Ashoka looked at Anakin. "You know you could have landed a little closer. It would have saved us a huge amount of trouble." She raised her eyebrows.

Anakin just shrugged and ignored her comment.

Finally, the _Twilight_ came into view. They walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. Ashoka plopped down on a seat, exhausted, and closed her eyes. Anakin glanced at her.

"How's your foot?"

"Fine." She said.

Anakin nodded and sat down. "Next destination: Rattatak." He muttered.

Ashoka gave a huge sigh and struggled up. "I hope this wasn't a trick. If it is, then we will never make it to Obi-Wan in time."

Anakin looked at her, realization hitting him. "I never thought about that. I was just happy we had a clue as to where Obi-Wan is." He suddenly yelled in frustration and put his head in his hands. "What if it is? What will we do then?"


	9. Chapter 9

Obi-Wan tossed and turned restlessly, half aware of what was occurring around him. Darth Maul was angrily striding back and forth, and Savage Opress was frowning at his brother.

"What did he say?" Savage Opress asked for the tenth time.

Darth Maul shot him a dangerous look as he passed by. "I am in no mood for your questions."

Savage Opress shrugged. "You do not need to tell me, but by not telling, I will not be able to help you."

Darth Maul whirled around and with one step, was an inch away from his brother. "He said," he muttered, "Skywalker will kill him." Maul clenched his teeth and muttered to himself. "I must kill him. I must kill him." He paused and then smiled evilly. "You will go and kill this Skywalker. I will stay here with Kenobi." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." He laughed and then strode away into the dark.

Savage Opress sighed and looked at their prisoner. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to pity the wounded, delirious Kenobi. "What if I left?" He muttered to himself softly. "He will kill him." He suddenly realized what he was saying and frowned angrily. A second later, he had made his decision. He would kill Skywalker.

-STARWARS-

Ashoka undid the cloth bandage around her foot and applied a new bacta patch to the swelling. "You know, master, that I am not going to be that useful when it comes to fighting."

Anakin frowned. "I know that, but I don't plan to have you do any fighting." Ashoka whipped her head up, astonished.

"What do you mean? I have always fought with you!"

Anakin nodded. "I know, Snips, but somebody needs to help Obi-Wan. Obviously, I am the strongest, so I will face them."

"But you are going to need at least a little help!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I know that! I am going to send a request to the Jedi Council, asking them for a small group of Jedi to come to our aid."

"You do know that you just made yourself an enemy of the Council." Ashoka looked at him, concerned. So many things could go wrong with this plan. They didn't even know if they were on the right planet!

Anakin looked at her. "Trust me. This will have to work. It is the only way of saving Obi-Wan."

-STARWARS-

Darth Maul looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully, thinking. Savage Opress had left a day ago, and he was left alone with Obi-Wan. He suddenly turned and strode out of the small room that served as a prison cell for Kenobi.

Kenobi watched him leave with swollen, half closed eyes. Everything around him was like an everlasting nightmare. He couldn't move his numbed body at all now, and most of the time, he was unconscious. Everything he saw was blurred, and his eyes refused to focus on a certain object. Whatever he heard sounded like it was coming from the other end of a large room.

At this moment, Maul walked back into the room with a small knife. He paused and looked at Obi-wan He bent over Obi-Wan and pressed the knife against his cheek. "I thought you might enjoy this." He whispered. Obi-Wan couldn't hear Maul or feel anything, but he did see him. He knew what Maul was going to do, and by now, didn't care. He was going to die anyway no matter what.

Darth Maul plucked Obi-Wan's brow with the knife and watched the small trickle of blood run down his face. He chuckled and quickly slashed Obi-Wan's cheek. Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan was covered in fresh blood and unconscious. Darth Maul smiled and left the room. He knew he didn't have much longer, and he was prepared for the last and most satisfying revenge he would ever have.

-STARWARS-

Savage Opress stared at the control panel before him. He had an idea where Skywalker was, and he was going to try it. He typed in the coordinates for Rattatak, put the ship on auto pilot, and walked out of the control room.

**I am SO sorry for not having updated! I have been extremely busy with finishing up school and other things. This was a rather short chapter, but I am aiming for a longer chapter next time! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin looked around at the dry, dusty planet they had just landed on then beckoned Ashoka to follow him. "Obi-Wan was here not too long ago." He said. "He's not here any longer." His voice was full of disappointment.

Ashoka limped up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Where to now?" She asked.

His face darkened angrily, and Ashoka stepped back. The force around him was a mass of anger and confusion. It scared her. This was not the way of a Jedi.

"Come on!" He yelled angrily at her as he ran ahead straight to the old factory in the horizon.

Ashoka quickly followed him, ignoring the sharp pain her ankle gave every time she put weight on it. This was not the time to get her master even angrier at her inability to keep up.

As soon as Anakin reached the factory, he ignited his lightsaber and cut an opening in the door.

Ashoka yelled after him. "There's a door right next to you!"

Anakin chose to ignore her remark and ran into the factory. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he began to see small signs of recent activity. There were footprints and small, oddly shaped circles in the ground where Darth Maul and Savage Opress were walking. His already angry frown deepened as he saw hundreds of small blood flecks scattered on the ground in every direction. He followed a trail of blood thicker than most of the others into a small dark room off to the left.

Ashoka, who had stopped outside for a second to catch her breath, closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a terrifying yell resounded in the factory. She quickly ran in and looked around. Immediately she noticed the dark doorway which Anakin has just ran into and sprinted into the room.

Her eyes widened as she saw the enormous pool of blood on one side of the pool. Broken chains were nailed to the wall right above, and she didn't dare think of what had happened there.

Anakin was kneeling on the ground, and tears were streaming down his face. "Obi-Wan. No! Obi-Wan. Please! I can't lose you like I lost my mother. Please!"

Ashoka swallowed a lump rising in her throat. She had never seen Anakin like this, and she didn't want ever to think of what would happen to Obi-Wan."

-STARWARS-

Savage Opress had landed once again on Rattatak. He looked at the _Twilight_ with a small smile. Then he slowly walked in the direction of the factory. He knew he had all the time he needed.

-STARWARS-

Ashoka slowly straightened and caught her breath. "Master, I think we need to be going." She muttered. Anakin slowly stood up and sighed.

Ashoka whispered, "Do you sense something?"

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly, they shot open and he started running in the opposite direction they had come. He ignited his lightsaber and quickly cut a hole in the wall. "Hurry, Ashoka! You don't want to meet the person who's behind us!"

Ashoka looked behind her quickly and then darted through the hole Anakin made in the wall. "Who is it?" she panted as she tried to keep up with Anakin's sprint.

"Savage Opress." Anakin yelled behind him. "We need to get farther away from the factory!"

Ashoka blinked, confused. Something was definitely wrong with her master. Why was he running away? Usually he would face whatever danger is near.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he said, "I'm trying to get into a more open space that isn't so close to the factory. That place is too dark to see anything very clearly except your lightsaber. Plus, I want you out of the way."

"But, Master! You aren't going to figh..." Her breath was ripped away from her as a sudden spasm of pain jolted through her ankle. She fell on the sand and clutched it tightly.

"See what I mean?" Anakin yelled. "You can't even walk properly. You won't be able to help me. You will just get killed."

She nodded and began to run back to the factory in a wide arc.

Anakin yelled behind her frantically, "What are you doing?"

"Going back to the ship while you distract him!"

Anakin watched her silhouette slowly fade into the horizon. He shook his head and went into a fighting stance.

-STARWARS-

Savage Opress looked at the hole that had been so obviously cut by a lightsaber. He shook his head amused and slowly stepped into it. He looked around, paused, and then continued into the room Darth Maul had used as a torture chamber. He almost laughed aloud at the sight of the second hole leading out into the open. He ignited his lightsaber and stepped out into the bright light.

As soon as Anakin saw his red lightsaber, he began to run forward, igniting his own lightsaber. When Savage Opress stepped out of the hole, he yelled at the top of his lungs angrily, "You will PAY for what you did to Obi-Wan!" He paused and took a deep breath. Suddenly a surge of anger came over him, and he let his emotions which he had been guarding loose.

Savage Opress noticed the change in Anakin's approach, and he smiled. This would be much easier than he had expected. As soon as Anakin reached him, he stepped sideways, easily avoiding Anakin's lightsaber. Then he lightly slashed Anakin's back while Anakin was turning around. Anakin's face darkened and he used the force to send a large rock flying straight at Savage's head.

Savage ducked and, using the situation to his advantage, swung at Anakin. Anakin stepped back just in time.

Savage Opress paused, waiting for Anakin's next move. To his surprise, Anakin swung around and sprinted off.

Anakin looked behind him and sighed in relief. He had taken him by surprise and had a few seconds. He doubled his efforts and ran even faster. While running he managed to fish out of his belt a magnetic tracker. He saw the _Twilight_ straight in front of him, and he turned in the direction of Savage's ship. As soon as he got into throwing distance, he threw a magnetic tracker as high as he could onto Savage's ship; then he whirled around to find Savage three feet away.

Ashoka watched inside the _Twilight_ as a cloud of dust formed around the two. She could briefly see a flash of blue and red, and then they were gone again. Almost two minutes later, she saw Anakin run out of the cloud of dust and head straight for their ship. She immediately started the _Twilight_ and flew close to the ground next to Anakin.

Anakin jumped onto the gangplank and rushed up to the cockpit.

"Let's go." He gasped. His back was torn and bleeding, and he was covered in dust.

Ashoka began to laugh. "What's next?"

"We're going to track Savage's ship."


	11. Chapter 11

Ashoka put the ship on autopilot, and then went back to the small medical room to help Anakin with his back. She found Anakin on the floor with his head in his hands. His whole body was shaking as if he was crying.

This was the second time she had seen him crying in less than twenty-four hours, and she wished terribly that this whole episode was behind them with Obi-Wan safe in the Jedi Temple.

Anakin slowly lifted his head, looked at Ashoka, and said abruptly, "We need to follow Savage's ship." He stood up and quickly walked out the room. Ashoka noticed his back was still bleeding and it was obvious that he hadn't even cleaned the wound.

She sighed and quickly grabbed an ice pack and a bacta patch before following him into the cockpit. "What is your plan?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'll just wait and see where he goes."

"Your back is still bleeding heavily and you look like a sand monster you're so covered in dirt and sand."

Anakin frowned. "That's not important right now."

Ashoka rolled her eyes. "It will be when it gets infected! At least put a bacta patch on for goodness sakes!"

"Fine!" Anakin snapped. He walked out of the room, and Ashoka collapsed into a chair. Her ankle was throbbing painfully and it was a light purplish blue. She gently placed the ice pack on her ankle and made a face as a dull ache immediately began. She waited for ten minutes before removing the ice pack and wrapping her foot in the bacta patches.

A beeping noise interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly bent over the control panel. Her eyes widened. "Anakin!" She yelled. "Come here quickly!"

Anakin raced into the cockpit. He immediately heard the beeping noise and looked at the control panel. "Corscurant! Savage Opress has landed on Corscurant!" He exclaimed.

Ashoka frowned. "Why on earth would he land there?"

Anakin apparently hadn't heard her question. "Obi-Wan is there." He said softly.

Ashoka looked up at him startled, but said nothing.

Anakin sighed and sat down. "Let's go!" He said.

-STARWARS-

Savage Opress strode down the dark hallway. He sensed Darth Maul was nearby, but he couldn't see him. He wasn't at all eager to meet his brother again after appearing to fail his mission. He heard a small clanking in the shadows, and he turned quickly.

"Brother, I know you are there." He waited, ready for anything. A red face appeared out of the shadows and then the rest of his body. Darth Maul walked towards Savage Opress until his face was an inch away.

"Why didn't you kill Anakin?!" He whispered.

"I have another plan for killing him."

"Then WHAT is it?!" Savage Opress stepped back a pace as his brother stepped even closer.

"Skywalker threw a tracking device on my plane. By know he will already be on his way here." Savage Opress paused.

"Yes..." Darth Maul said impatiently.

"He will most likely contact the Jedi Temple, asking for a small group of Jedi to come to their aide."

Darth Maul nodded angrily. "I know what you are thinking and I do not like it. We will stay and fight."

Savage Opress sighed. "It will most certainly mean death."

In answer, Darth Maul turned and crept back into the shadows back to Obi-Wan.

-STARWARS-

"It has been the fifth day since Anakin and his padawan, Ashoka, took off without permission on a mission to rescue Obi-Wan from the hands of Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress. We have heard nothing from him until earlier today. Anakin reported he was over in the Outer Rim Territories after being chased by Savage Opress. They are now tracking Savage's ship in the hope that he will lead them to Obi-Wan." Mace Windu looked around the Jedi Council and then sat down.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Yoda said and then closed his eyes. "A trap for young Skywalker, I sense." He said finally. Mace Windu and all of the Jedi Council nodded their heads thoughtfully. Yoda continued. "Foolish they were, but help them, we must."

Mace Windu spoke up. "Maul is a powerful enemy along with his brother. We will need some of the most powerful Jedi to confront them. Anakin and Ashoka will come back to the Jedi Temple where they will stay. Their punishment will be judged after we have taken care of Darth Maul and his brother and saved Obi-Wan."

"Do you think this is wise? Anakin has not listened in the past, and what is stopping him from disobeying him again?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

Yoda closed his eyes and his ears drooped slightly. "Take them with us, we will. Helpful they might be."

The others sensed this was the end of the meeting and they all stood up and bowed.

-STARWARS-

Anakin and Ashoka landed back at the Jedi Temple and immediately headed for the Jedi Council. Many of the Jedi looked at them confused or angrily as they passed. Everybody in the Jedi Temple had heard about Darth Maul holding Obi-Wan captive, and most of them knew that Anakin and Ashoka had left without permission from the Jedi Council to save him.

Ashoka blushed heavily as she saw many of her friends looking at her with raised eyebrows as she half limped half hobbled after Anakin.

As soon as they reached the Jedi Council room, Anakin didn't wait to be allowed in but burst through the doors.

The Jedi Masters looked at him sternly. Anakin bowed hastily caught his breath as his back protested. "Please. I need a small group of Jedi to accompany me to Darth Maul's hideout. He is on Corscurant not far from here!"

The Jedi Council looked at each other surprised. Why had they not sensed this? Yoda stood up and hobbled up to Anakin, frowning. "Calm, you must be. Much fear and hate I sense in you, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin nodded sullenly, and opened his mouth to continue. Yoda frowned at him. "Too impatient, you are. Organized a group of Jedi Masters, Master Windu has." He looked up at Anakin and Ashoka. "Medical attention, you both need."

Anakin and Ashoka looked at themselves and each other and realized they were covered in blood, sand, dirt, and mud. Ashoka's foot was swollen so much that the skin was beginning to peel, and Anakin's back was half covered in bacta patches with blood still streaming. They both blushed and bowed quietly before leaving.

Yoda shook his head and sat down again.

Anakin and Ashoka made their way to the healing center. Two hours later, Anakin's back was properly bandaged and he was clean and in a new tunic. Ashoka's foot was in a cast and she too, was cleaned and in clean clothing. They both looked at each other solemnly, and then continued on to the _Twilight._ There they saw Mace Windu and several other Jedi Masters waiting for them. Everyone bowed and then continued on to the _Twilight._

_**Just a couple more chapters left! Thanks so much for reading and interviewing! I apologize for the long break I took, but my summer was REALLY chaotic. Thanks so much!**  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Savage Opress bent over Obi-Wan and forced some water down his throat. Then he began applying bacta patches to the more serious wounds. Soon, Obi-Wan regained conscious enough to see Savage Opress and what he was doing. He quickly closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as Savage's sleeve brushed one of his legs.

"wh are ye don?" Obi-Wan rasped. His throat was so dry and parched he couldn't move his tongue. Savage gave him more water, and soon his tongue felt just the tiniest bit better.

"We're going to have to hide you in a different place, and we don't have time for you to burden us down."

Obi-Wan grunted. "Why no jus kil me now?"

Savage snorted. "And take away Maul's biggest chance for revenge!" Savage paused to take care of Obi-Wan's broken leg. He gently fingered the injury until he figured out where the broken bone was cracked. Obi-Wan screamed in agony as Savage straightened the bone, and then he blacked out.

-STARWARS-

Anakin bounced his knee up and down and took deep shaky breathes as they began their journey to Maul's hideout. Ashoka, who was sitting right next to him, rolled her eyes. "Just stop moving, for Pete's sake!" She finally exclaimed. "It's not like it's going to get us there sooner!"

The rest of the Jedi except for Mace Windu looked at Anakin, grinning. Even though the mission was very serious, they always found it entertaining when Ashoka criticized her master's faults. Anakin, however, was far from happy and glared at everybody furiously.

"Shut up, Snips." He retorted. Ashoka grinned. It had been ages since she had heard that nickname.

"Alright, Skyguy."

Anakin leaned over the control panel. "We're almost there. They are hiding in the factory section of Corscurant. Apparently they love abandoned factories." He murmured. Ashoka rolled her eyes again.

Mace Windu frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This is the plan..."

-STARWARS-

Darth Maul watched impatiently as Savage pick up Obi-Wan slowly. "There isn't time for this!" he snarled. "We need to hide him."

Savage Opress stood up with Obi-Wan slung over one shoulder. "He might not make it." He shouted.

Darth Maul ignored his remark and began to race down the hallway. Savage Opress shook his head and began to run after his brother. His shoulder dug into Obi-Wan's chest, causing Obi-Wan to cough and splatter blood on the floor. He groaned weakly. "pleas..." Obi-Wan whispered.

Savage Opress heard him and stopped angrily. "Enough, brother! He is staying here. He will not make it."

Darth Maul stopped. He did not turn around to look at his brother. "Very well." He said through clenched teeth. "He will stay here. And I will KILL him."

Savage Opress whirled around. "This is going too far, brother! LET HIM GO!" He yelled.

Darth Maul's eyes widened and turned into fiery flames. He turned around slowly and began to crawl towards Savage Opress. "He is MINE!" He snarled, "and NOTHING will get in the way." As he continued towards his brother, he picked up his pace until he was a blur.

Savage Opress' own eyes quickly flamed over and all he could see was red. He hardly knew that he was preparing to fight his brother. Savage quickly lowered Obi-Wan to the floor and ignited his lightsaber. Just as Darth Maul reached his brother, he ignited his own double lightsaber and immediately swung it in a wide arc to clash with Savage's.

Savage leaped over Darth Maul's head and quickly cut off one of Maul's metal legs before Darth Maul could turn around. Darth Maul roared and crashed to the ground. He managed to land on his back, and he struck out at Savage Opress' legs. Savage quickly dodged to the side. Savage took Maul's position to his advantage and swiped at another one of Maul's legs, but he missed. Then Savage quickly stood over Maul and put his lightsaber close to Maul's neck.

Maul whined and muttered angrily, but Savage took hold of his neck and shoved him down to the ground. Still holding Maul's neck, he raised his lightsaber and was about to plunge it down when he heard a furious roar and a lightsaber igniting. "ANAKIN!" a voice called angrily...a girl's voice.

_Thirty minutes earlier..._

Mace Windu looked around. "Here's the plan." He repeated sternly, looking at Ashoka who had just made a face. "Everyone except for Anakin and Ashoka will come in quietly and make a surprise attack."

Anakin stood up angrily. "I will fight." Mace Windu glared at him, and Anakin sat down again muttering angrily.

"Ashoka and _Anakin_ will sneak in and either help or carry Obi-Wan out mattering on what condition he is in. Go immediately to the ship and wait there for us." He looked at Anakin sternly.

Ashoka nodded. "We'll do that."

Anakin checked the control panel once again. "We're here. It's to the right below...right there...where the dark hole is." He pointed out their destination to the rest of the group. They all looked out the window. Mace Windu pointed out a small flat platform right next to it.

"Land right there."

Anakin nodded and steered the _Twilight_ down to that area.

As soon as they landed, Mace Windu and all the other Jedi Masters left the ship and headed towards the dark opening. Mace Windu looked around at the small group of Jedi. "When I signal, follow me in. This brothers are strong. Be calm, and may the force be with us all. "Everybody nodded and followed Mace Windu to the main entrance. Anakin and Ashoka followed behind.

As soon as Ashoka's eyes got adjusted to the dark, she stifled a gasp as she saw the bloody figure of who she assumed was Obi-Wan lying behind Savage Opress who was leaning over Darth Maul angrily. Anakin made a move to go forward, but she grabbed his arm quickly. Anakin looked at her furiously, and she gasped at the change that had come over him. His whole face was radiating fury and his eyes burned flames. Anakin shoved her arm off roughly and started forward towards Obi-Wan. He roared angrily and ignited his lightsaber.

"ANAKIN!" Ashoka yelled. She knew it was useless, and she began to run after him. The Jedi who had been waiting for Mace Windu's signal also began to run after Anakin.

Savage Opress turned around, and immediately prepared for Anakin's attack. Mace Windu struggled to crawl out of the way by slithering across the floor and using his one leg to push himself.

Ashoka looked around at the growing confusion. She was sitting by Obi-Wan and wondering what to do. Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her throat. She choked and gasped for breath.

"You will pay." A voice muttered in her ear. She realized it was Darth Maul and panicked for a moment. Then a nearby Jedi noticed her struggle and quickly ran to her aid. He ignited his lightsaber and held it up to Maul's throat. Maul immediately let go and began to crawl away moaning angrily. Ashoka brushed herself off angrily, and then igniting her lightsabers, quickly blocked Maul's path.

"Where do you think you are going?" She said angrily.

Meanwhile, Anakin leaped into the air, somersaulted, and landed right in front of Savage Opress. Savage Opress did not wait for Anakin to reach him but instead slashed out faster than lightening at Anakin's arm and leg. Anakin yelled in pain and collapsed on the floor, clutching his leg tightly. Savage Opress slashed again, but missed.

Mace Windu, who had been directing the Jedi to take care of Obi-Wan, ran towards Anakin and shoved him out of the way as Savage Opress swung again. Then Mace Windu blocked Savage's attack.

Anakin watched dazedly through half closed eyes as Mace Windu and Savage fought savagely. Three minutes later, Savage was tiring quickly and Mace Windu was gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, in a lightening move, Mace Windu knocked Savage's lightsaber out of his hand and in the same movement, cut off Savage's head.

Mace Windu looked at the amputated body grimly for a few moments and then helped Anakin up. He looked around the hallway and noted that no one had been killed. His attention was brought back to Anakin as the injured Jedi groaned and began limping over to Ashoka who was still blocking Darth Maul's path. He ignited his lightsaber, and before anybody could stop him, had cut Darth Maul's body in half. Anakin then staggered backwards and passed out on the floor.

Ashoka quickly ran to Anakin's side. "Anakin!" She said, shaking his shoulder. Mace Windu shook his head. "Leave him, Ashoka. We need to follow the other Jedi to the ship. We must get Obi-Wan back as soon as possible. I will carry Anakin." Ashoka nodded and followed Mace Windu out of the dark hallway and onto the _Twilight._

She sat down, and looked around at the Jedi helping Anakin and Obi-Wan. She thought, "We saved Obi-Wan!"

**Don't worry! Not the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is an edited version of Chapter 13. **_

Ashoka ran off the _Twilight_ following the medics who were carrying off Anakin and Obi-Wan. She felt fine besides a growing bruise on her neck from where Darth Maul had grabbed her as opposed to Anakin who had not gained conscious once during the short trip to the temple and Obi-Wan...she shuddered to think about him.

As they rushed towards the medical wing, many passing Jedi glanced over at Obi-Wan and gasped at the horrible sight of Obi-Wan.

'He's more blood than body.' Ashoka thought grimly. Just at that moment, they reached the medical wing, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were quickly taken off the stretchers and placed on two adjoining beds. Before she knew what was happening to her, she was shooed out the door and found herself sitting down in the waiting room along with a curious crowd of Jedi apprentices and younglings all talking excitedly at the same time.

As soon as they saw Ashoka, they quickly surrounded her and bombarded her with eager questions.

"What happened!"..."Are they alright?"... "Did you kill Darth Maul?" "What about his brother?!" "Where did that purple bruise on your neck come from?" "Wow! It's huge!" "Yeah, you should have it looked at."

Ashoka looked around at all the eager faces. They began to sound like one loud and horrible voice, calling her name again and again. The room began to revolve around, and suddenly she fell out of her chair, unconscious.

The crowd murmured excitedly as a Jedi Healer pushed the crowd out of the way to reach Ashoka.

"Alright, now! Move out!" The Jedi shouted over the din. She repeated her command, and slowly, everyone began to move out. She carried Ashoka to a room across from Anakin and Obi-Wan's, and laid her down on the bed. She bandaged Ashoka's neck, and put a bacta patch on a long cut across her cheek. Then she began to attend to her swollen ankle. With the treatment earlier that day, the swelling had gone down considerably, but it was still swollen and bruised.

Fifteen minutes later, the Jedi Healer was finished and left the room. Ashoka, exhausted from lack of food and rest, slept peacefully for a while until...

A frightening yell resounded through the hallway, and Ashoka's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and looked around. A siren was going off, and she could hear excited voices and running feet in the hallway.

"Obi-Wan!" She recognized the yell and raced out of the room. She paused to get her bearings and then realized that his room was right across from hers. She shot into it, and stopped suddenly at the sight.

Anakin was still unconscious so far as she could tell, but Obi-Wan was awake, or seemed to be, and was tossing around the bed, attacking the Jedi Healers who were struggling to regain control of him.

"Obi-Wan!" She yelled. She raced to his side, and gently placed a hand on his bleeding shoulder. "Obi-Wan! You're safe. You're in the Jedi Temple! They're trying to help you!" Obi-Wan's eyes opened slowly, and he looked at her without recognition. "Please!" He reached out feebly and grasped her upper arm. "Save me! They're going to kill me! Please!" He began weeping and clung even tighter to Ashoka's arm.

Ashoka looked around the room, not knowing what to do. Finally she placed a hand on his forehead, an awkward thing she would have preferred not to do, and spoke gently, "Obi-Wan. Don't you remember me? I'm Ashoka! You're safe. Darth Maul is dead."

Obi-Wan looked at her, and his eyes filled with tears again. "Please." He whispered. "Anakin!" Ashoka nodded, understanding. She still wasn't certain if he recognized her, but it was good that he remembered Anakin.

She gently pulled her arm out of Obi-Wan's grasp and headed over to Anakin's bed. She looked at the healers, and they nodded their consent.

"Master!" She shook his shoulder not too gently. "Master! Wake up!"

Anakin jolted upright with a gasp. He breathed heavily for a moment, and then looked up to see Ashoka standing next to him. He grinned sheepishly. "Hi, Snips." He said.

Ashoka didn't answer, but instead pulled him off the bed and onto his feet. He winced as his leg gave a twinge of protest. "What's the matter, Snips! Can't you see I just woke up!"

"Obi-Wan wants to see you." She said.

Anakin's eyes widened, and he looked over at the bed next to his, surrounded by Jedi Healers who were busy attending to Obi-Wan's wounds. He slowly walked over to Obi-Wan and knelt down by his side. He paused, looking at Obi-Wan's battered, frail body. A small tear crept down his cheek, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He took Obi-Wan's hand and said in a voice that made Ashoka blink back tears, "Master?" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, but didn't say anything. His face was like a reflection of all the nightmares that he had experienced.

Anakin broke down completely. He reminded Ashoka of a young apprentice. "Master! I thought I would never see you again!" He sobbed hard.

Obi-Wan moved restlessly and whispered so quietly that everyone had to strain their ears to hear, "Please. I want Anakin."

Anakin looked around desperately. "But Master! It's me, Anakin! I'm Anakin, Master!" Obi-Wan just stared at him without any recognition. A sudden change came over the young Jedi Knight. "MASTER!" He yelled angrily. He looked around at everybody with the same look that had made Ashoka step back during their fight in the abandoned factory on Corscurant. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Ashoka looked around at everybody with her mouth slightly open in astonishment. Then she raced after her master.

Anakin stormed out of the Jedi Temple and jumped into a speeder. Ashoka sprinted after him. "ANAKIN!" She yelled, panicked. "Where are you going?"

Anakin ignored her, and sped away. Ashoka raised her arms and dropped them in exasperation. She returned to the medical wing, and immediately ran to Obi-Wan's bed.

Just then Obi-Wan began to stir right beside her. She watched him as he slowly began to wake up.

"Oh, Obi-Wan!" She sighed.

His eyes shot open, and he looked at her without blinking as if trying to remember something. Suddenly he smiled and extended a bandaged arm to grab her hand. "Ashoka!" He exclaimed in his loudest voice, which wasn't much more than a whisper.

"Obi-Wan!" Ashoka looked at him astonished. "Obi-Wan!" She repeated. It was the only thing she could say. Obi-Wan patted her hand.

"Where am I?" He finally asked, looking around.

"In the medical wing!" Ashoka said, regaining her sense of speech.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "That's funny. You'd think I'd recognize this place." He smiled slightly.

"Where is, Anakin?" Ashoka shrugged.

"He'll be back," She said casually, but inside she was worried about Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded, and seemed satisfied with her answer. Ashoka stared at him thoughtfully for a while, rubbing his hand. "You know Darth Maul and Savage Opress are dead, right?"

"Yes..." Obi-Wan whispered. "I know."

Ashoka stood up, and brushing herself off, walked out of the room with a wave to Obi-Wan. She wanted to find all her friends and tell them what had happened. She trusted Anakin would come back. He had gone off like this before, and had always come back later.

When Anakin got to the Jedi Temple an hour later, he quickly ran to the medical wing to look at Obi-Wan. When he got there, he saw Obi-Wan awake and propped up by pillows. As soon as Anakin entered, Obi-Wan turned his head as fast as he could, which was actually really slow, and smiled as he recognized Anakin.

Anakin ran to his bed and immediately grabbed Obi-Wan's arm. "Obi-Wan!" He cried.

"Anakin! I..." He broke off, overcome by emotion. "I thought I would never see you again."

Anakin felt his eyes begin to tear up again. "I thought I lost you."

Half an hour later, Anakin walked out of the room after a long conversation with Obi-Wan.

"He's safe." Anakin whispered and walked out of the medical wing.

_**Hey! I changed my plans as some of my readers didn't like the idea of continuing the story into Revenge of the Sith. So, I decided to end the story here, and start a new story on Ashoka finding out about Anakin's marriage. Thank you all for reading! I really enjoyed reading all your reviews. **_


End file.
